fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nichol
Nichol (ナハト Nahato, lit. Nacht) is a capturable boss character from Fire Emblem Fates. A knight of Nohr, Nichol leads a group of bandits to terrorise a village. Nichol is voiced by Kenji Hamada in the Japanese version. Profile Nichol appears in Paralogue 5, where he and his band of bandits are introduced in the midst of terrorising a village, taunting a child villager for failing to pay a toll. When the child responds by calling for help, Nichol sadistically threatens to allow one of his comrades to rip out his tongue. Fortunately for the village, the Avatar's army, aware of the dire proceedings, arrives in the nick of time to save its inhabitants from certain death. Nichol is eventually defeated in the ensuing battle, either slain or captured by the Avatar's forces. Nichol also appears as a potential visitor in the DLC episode Museum Melee. Personality Although not much is known about Nichol due to his minor involvement with the plot, several aspects of his character are depicted nevertheless. His help description, for one, describes him as being an apathetic individual despite having an unusually strong will to survive. His pre-battle quote also portrays him as a prideful individual, as he, despite being aware of the odds stacked against him in battle, arrogantly announces his combat superiority before taunting his foe to approach him. In-Game As an Enemy Paralogue 5 - Bold Approach Axe - Varies Tome - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Xenologue 5 - Museum Melee Axe - Varies Tome - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Growth Rates |35% |60% |35% |55% |50% |15% |45% |35% |} *'Note:' Growth rates are based on the character in their base class. Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | +1 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Special Classes |} Overview Like most Paralogue bosses, Nichol brings virtually nothing to the table once captured. His growth rates are flatly inferior to those of Camilla, although they are, nevertheless, superior to those boasted by generic Malig Knights. Nichol does have some usability in Birthright, but only if the player desires to outfit their teams with Malig Knights. He is particularly of use in Chapter 24 on Lunatic mode, thanks to his ability to fly across the chasm and directly engage some of the flying reinforcements, which come in sets of 4. As a Malig Knight, Nichol's base class set is the Wyvern Rider. His other normal reclassing option is the Wyvern Lord class. Like all other capturable units, the player can reclass Nichol into special classes if they wish to. Quotes Defeated by Player/Enemy *"It was... inevitable." Etymology Nacht is the Dutch and German word for night. Trivia * Nichol shares his Japanese voice actor, Kenji Hamada, with Azama and Awakening's Gregor and Yen'fay. * Nichol and Candace are the only capturable bosses with Critical/Skill activation cut-ins. * Nichol, along with Senno and Haitaka, is the only capturable male boss that does not share voice clips with the other capturable boss. ** Haitaka, however, does use the same voice clips with the two non-capturable bosses, Omozu and Kotaro. * Nichol and Candace are the only paralogue bosses to have the boss theme "Squirm in the Dark" played when they are fought like most Nohrian bosses in the main storyline (not counting the playable allies in the Conquest route). ** This is considered to be unusual, as paralogue bosses normally have the theme "Wild Outlaw" played when they are engaged in battle. This could be due to the fact that they are both from Nohr, since most paralogue bosses only lurk in unnamed areas near the Deeprealms. Gallery File:Nachtavatar.png|Nichol's official Twitter icon. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Enemies Category:Bonus characters